Mary Sue Number 2
by dollarbanks
Summary: Mari is a very special girl in a different way. Is that why Sendoh Akira likes her? Read to find out! [oneshot]


Ok… Well, actually this was supposed to be a humor fanfic, but I realized that I just didn't have the thing for writing funny stuff. So it's general now! Yay!

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to me. That's why I put it under my disclaimer.

**Mary Sue Number 2**

Hi! Yeah! It's me. Soo Mari. Pretty name ne? Just like me!

A brief introduction to myself. Well, basically, I'm your above-average raven-hair, snow-white skin beauty. I'm smart, funny, lovable and one-of-a-kind! But what really makes me the tensai that I am, is the fact that I am the president of SAFC (Sendoh Akira Fan Club) and that I'm his one-and-only girlfriend! I'll be the only one in his heart, forever and ever…

Anyway, I'm in school. Yeah. I'm in school. But seriously, if not for the fact that Sendoh was in my school, and in my class, a tensai like me, doesn't need to attend school. Of course, there's the planning of club meetings and stuff that also requires my presence in school. See how important I am to the student body?

I step into my classroom, and smile at Sendoh. He smiles back. It's soooooo obvious that he has a crush on me. He further illustrates this point, by talking to other girls, and smiling at them too. Why? Because somebody like Sendoh who is so perfect, so handsome, so... You get my point. I mean, how can females (and males) not fall for him? So, in order not to break their hearts, Sendoh, being the genius that he is, deviced a method. He talks to the other girls, and try to hint to them about our relationship. So when it is finally revealed, they will not feel so crushed. That's so sweet of him isn't it?

Anyway, it's time for Maths. I hate Maths. Not because I'm lousy. Seriously, like I said, ore wa tensai. Maths is nothing to me. But, my Maths teacher is just… just prejudiced against me. Whatever answer I give her, it's always W-R-O-N-G!

She also gave us this assignment called S.H.E (A/N: Yeah, I'm well aware of the fact that this is also a name of a band…) It stood for Super Hard Excercises. Or at least that's what I think. We just call it 'she' for short. We could either do it in pairs or single. Sendoh was doing it with this other boy called Yuri. I'm not jealous, because I know that Sendoh loves me, and I trust him. My Maths teacher suddenly called out my name, causing me to jump.

"Mari, answer this question.

I have 5 friends. Their names follow the sequence:

Ranbou, Kei, Rihata, Koryu, what I the name of my fifth friend? Saki, Ramiko, Suhara or Kitaro?

Typical. My Maths teacher asking me a non-related Mathematics question. But, I've become smarter. After the weeks of being treated unfairly, being told that all the answers I give are wrong, I learned that when people are prejudiced against you, there's nothing you can do. So, now I just say anything that comes into my head. After all, I'll get it wrong in the end anyway.

"Sendoh."

My Maths teacher frowned. "Sendoh was not one of the options I provided you with."

Ha! As if I didn't know THAT!

"Maths is not just about complicated sums. It is about sitting down, facing a problem assessing and applying skills and methods to solve it. The answer is Suhara. If you had taken the time to assess the question, you would have realized the pattern. R**A**nbou, K**E**i, R**I**hata, K**O**ryu. AEIO… U. S**U**hara."

Whatever. She calls herself a Mathematics teacher. For goodness sake! That's ENGLISH! Baka. Assessment of question, appliance of skills… yeah right. It's all part of the biasness.

"Akira!"

Sendoh jerked up, startled by the sudden sound of his name.

"There are 15 spiders and cockroaches. Together, they have 108 legs. How many spiders are there?"

Sendoh was silent for a while, frowning in thought.

I had to help him! If he couldn't get this correct then… then…

Ok. 15 spiders and cockroaches eh? Simple. A cockroach has 6 legs so 15-6 9. The answer was 9!

I scribbled the answer on a piece of paper, and threw it at his desk. Fortunately he saw it. Unfortunately, the teacher saw it too.

"Stay back for detention, Mari. That'll teach you for littering on your fellow schoolmate's table."

I sighed. The depth of my love is so deep, thus the sacrifice I had to make. It was ok though. After all, love is sacrificial. I had made a sacrifice to save Sendoh. And that bonded us more than ever.

Sendoh glanced slightly at the piece of paper, before answering, "Nine."

The teacher nodded in approval. "Correct. Perhaps you'd like to explain why, while Mari here leaves us for throwing paper around."

Ha! Ha! Haaaaaaa! Seee? Seee? My answer from Sendoh's mouth is CORRECT! That shows what? Huh? Huh! That shows that she is a bias teacher! Ore wa tensai! I showed her!

However, Sendoh still had to explain his answer. I was a little worried. I had not stated how I arrived at the answer. I need not have worried. Sendoh was like me. He knew how to handle his own problems. More proof on how we are made for each other. As I left the classroom, I heard him going on about something like, "If all 15… cockroaches, then … 15 X 6…90 legs…108 - 90 18, 18/29…. Thus 9 spiders….."

Good for you Sendoh, you know how to make things up.

I went outside the classroom, but NOOOOOOO. I was not going to stay there like a good little girl. I had things to do, schedules to plan. We were going to have a SAFC meeting that afternoon. I had to make sure everything was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang. I could hear the thundering of footsteps as the students were dismissed. I snuck to the fields, so I wouldn't be caught by any teacher. Especially THAT one. And, I bumped into Sendoh Akira.

He smiled at me. "Hey!" He greeted. Now, though it may seem this way to you, there is a much deeper meaning to this casual greeting. Though he says hey, what he actually means is "Hey Mari-chan darling, how beautiful you look today!"

Of course, I have to give a reply just as subtle, but just as meaningful. "Hi!" I reply. And you can guess, of course, what it means.

"So…. You ran away from the class ne?" He said.

"Hai! I can't stand the Maths teacher!" I replied.

"Yeah. Me too."

Now, how many examples have I given you of our similarities and how we are made for each other? Well, this is another point for me. It's just so obvious. I love Sendoh, and he loves me. : )

"Don't worry Sendoh. For you match on Friday, the WHOLE SAFC club will be there to support you. We're working on our new cheer. Wanna hear?"

I position myself, with my feet slightly apart. Cheering was SAFC's pride. Yeah. We had to beat the Rukawa Team.

"Uh won! Uh tew! Anna Won Tew Threy Go!

Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh…"

I wave my arms over my head shake my hips and yell.

"Uh…." Sendoh was speechless. I was not surprised. It was a rather touching cheer.

"Well… That certainly was… Something… Uh… I gotta go." He said uncertainly.

Isn't that cute? He is uncertain or not whether to leave me because he loves me and therefore knows that he cannot live without me. Sendoh loves me.

"Uh… Sounds like Yuri's calling me." He said after a while.

It was true. We could hear Yuri's voice echoing from the distance.

"Well, gotta go. I've 'she' to do." He said, and departed.

As I watched his retreating back, his last few words echoed in my mind.

_Aishiteru. I love you._

I told you. Sendoh loves me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah… Ok. I know that was bad. Very lame attempts at humor, and lousy English. Looks like I still have a long way to. I hardly know anything about Japan…

But, the point I was trying to bring out (not sure if achieved) is that people are blind. Like Mari, see what they want to see and hear what they want to hear, and have convinced themselves of that. Even though they don't go to such extent like Mari. Like they say, there's none more deaf than those who refuse to hear.

Oh yeah. And the title... Well, in a way Mari is a Mary Sue, but in a very different way.


End file.
